Talk:Hufflepuff
The section on traits where it says that "Crabbe and Goyle did not possess the cunning and ambition prized by Slytherin", I don't necessarily find this statement to be true anymore since the 7th book came out. Once it was clear that the Malfoy's name no longer meant anything in the wizarding community, particularly among the Death Eaters, they quickly turned against Draco, no longer taking his commands. To the point that when in the Room of Requirement, despite Draco telling them that Voldemort wanted to be the one to kill Harry Potter, they attempted to do this themselves hoping for approval from Voldemort. So they must possess enough cunning and ambition to only want to align themselves with powerful and important wizards. BachLynn23 16:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC)BachLynn23 Best and Worst Do you think we should list the worst and best examples of Hufflepuffs? The same with other pages for houses? I'd say the worst example of Hufflepuff is Zacharias Smith. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 20:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The problem with that is it would be almost entirely subjective. The wiki was a NPOV policy. 21:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Best Hufflepuffs are Cedric, Nymphadora and the Bones family, including the Ministry Head Amelia, and her brother, the Order of the Phoenix Member, Edgar Bones, as described by Moody as a great wizard. Presumably they're Hufflepuffs as Hagrid said, being sorted comes in families as their niece Susan was a Hufflepuff. :Pormona Sprout, a great professor of course is also a Hufflepuff. :Most houses, showcase their best members, with Hufflepuff having the least, not because they don't have any, but I guess, I think until here, they're pretty modest with their achievements. Traits I don't get it. In OOTP book, Sorting Hat says that Hufflepuffs are the extra students that don't have any of the other house traits. But in the PS book, it says that Hufflepuffs are loyal. If You Wanna Bust Your Brothers, Follow the Yellow Sidewalk! 19:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :In OotP, the Sorting Hat's song says that Hufflepuff was willing to accept those students who didn't fit with the other founders' criteria, but it doesn't say they don't have qualities of their own. - Nick O'Demus 19:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. I believe the first parragraph is referring to the line where Helga Hufflepuff is said to have said she'd "take the rest." This is misconstreuded by some to believe the house is just the "extras" or "the rest." That is completely inaccurate. This is portraying a Hufflepuffs most prized quality. Unlike the other houses they will not dicriminate against students. They are openminded and believe there is goodness and potential in everybody. -Sam Stebbins Why is Stebbins listed as a Hufflepuff? In GoF at the Yule Ball Snape takes ten points from Ravenclaw for Stebbins, although he does also take ten from Hufflepuff, those points were lost by Fawcett. No, he is a Hufflepuff. Earlier in GoF Dumbledore mentions that Stebbins is Hufflepuff and Fawcett is Ravenclaw. It's possible that Snape was taking points from the opposite houses to make them feel more guilty. Alumeng 12:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nymphadora Tonks In what book did it say that Nymphadora Tonks was a Hufflepuff? I don't remember it saying she was a Hufflepuff in any of the books, but I could be wrong. Head.Boy.Hog 17:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ´ Rowling revealed it on her homepage.--Rodolphus 18:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I disagree with the fact that Tonks is a Hufflepuff! She should probably be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw. It seems that somebody, and I don't know who, kind of thinks Tonks was not brave or smart! That Tonks was "for the rest." But is it was Rowling who said it, then I respect her opinion. After all, she invented Harry Potter. :It was stated on JKR's official site here. I'll add the reference to the article. And incidentally, there's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff. - Nick O'Demus 13:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, there isn't anything wrong with being a Hufflepuff. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, Hufflepuffs are NOT "the rest." The sorting hat was showing the kind of person Hufflepuff was, and showing her greatest quality to be openminded and compassionate. Neville is a great Gryffindor! I would say that Neville Longbottom is a great example of a Gryffindor - due to his act in the Order of The Phoenix and The Deathly Hallows. He fought in the Department of Mystery, he ruled Dumbledors Army during his last year, receving loads of punishments from the Carroll's. He is brave, however not always the smartest (actually, this makes him a lot like Harry Potter himself) Also, Neville is a true Gryffindor since he pulled out the Gryffindor sword. And Gryffindor doesn't symbolize intellect - but bravery. Other students that are not the bookwise smartest are Ron Weasley and maybe the movie-character Seamus Finnigan (due to his explosions.) Oh yeah, Neville is also a great example of how you can grow into a house over time. Seamus Finnigan is not a movie character though, he's in the books, but he is never mentioned to have problems with explosions (although it's one of the changes the movies made that I like best). Chanpuruuu (talk) 23:37, May 2, 2014 (UTC) The Common Room The information about the Hufflepuff common room and how to get to it sorely needs to be updated. With the testing of Pottermore actualy reliable information has come out about it. This is the description of the entrance, straight from Pottermore, and therefore JK Rowling. "The Hufflepuff common room is entered from the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens. Proceeding past the large still life that forms the entrance to the latter, a pile of large barrels is to be found stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open if tapped in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’.* As a security device to repel non-Hufflepuffs, tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the incorrect number of times, results in one of the other lids bursting off and drenching the interloper in vinegar." This really should be corrected, as this information is currently available nowhere but Pottermore. Pottermore introduction letter hi I can't edit the hufflepuff page, but I'd like to add the following, since I added similar content to the other houses: Always HP+HG 22:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : . See your talk page for why not. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Good Finders Where in the book does it say that Hufflepuffs are good finders? Or was this mentioned on Pottermore or JKR's official site? -- RLB01 07:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Bumping -- RLB01 (talk) 12:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It's from A Very Potter Musical. It's not from canon. - Nick O'Demus 15:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Death dates Can we straighten the dates? Cedric is listed as 1989-1995 Tonks is 1984-1991 The death dates don't work in accordance with cedic dying in his 6th year and Tonks in The Final Battle. Just a quibble which I hope more well read potterheads can sort out for me. 16:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Those aren't death dates; they're the dates the people attended Hogwarts :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Colors I think the colors for Hufflepuff are purple and gold, like the Washington Huskies (football) Kayleigh Rockstar (talk) 00:22, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :The books, films and video games all say black and gold... --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC)